Memories and stories that's all we are in the end
by kathalynn
Summary: It's 170 years later and Seras is now a No-Life-Queen and she and Alucard both still word for the Hellsing organisation. Even after the death of their beloved Sir Integra. The true Helsing bloodline has ended and what sits at the head of the organisation is merely a pretender to the crown and now something has made Seras mad... what will Alucard do? someone will answer for it...
1. Same as it never was

He knew it wasn't the best idea, hell, it wasn't even a smart idea. He knew that what he was about to do could lead to his death… it didn't bother him; he couldn't really die anyway… but It'd hurt like a bitch.

He crept stealthily down the corridor to the grand cast iron doors at the end, slipping quietly through the doors, he snuck up close to the bed… and with a great shout… ripped the covers off of Seras.

Seras woke with a rage filled scream of, "ALLLUCAAARD!" Alucard ran from the irate No-Life-Queen; laughing hysterically. 'Totally worth it' he thought as a pissed Seras shot him with that rocket launcher masquerading as a gun, 'I should really get her some more elegant weapons for her 200th birthday.'

Leaving Alucard bleeding on the floor, Seras went back to bed saying, "I fucking just got to sleep, Alucard! The stupid fucks we're bound to now are nowhere near as good a master as Sir Integra. I'll get up in three hours; why don't you go explain to those perverted geezers that I am not their toy!"

Alucard was a little startled by this rant. Their new master were frightened of him but they foolishly believed that Seras wasn't a threat to them and they seemed to be harassing his Queen… 'Well I have been getting bored…' was the thought as he headed to his "masters'" rooms.

Fredrick Applegate Wolfgang Helsing was happily planning the next "new uniform" he would get his sexy pet to wear. He was pleased with her obedience, he made her wear a "bunny" costume on her last mission; he'd found it very… exciting.

Alucard phased through the wall. 'Shit a brick!' Fredrick thought before recovering his usual perverse demeanour, "What are you after, Alucard?" Alucard stood before his "master" silently as Fredrick grew more and more uncomfortable. As his discomfort peaked, Alucard grinned his sadistic grin, "I am after a reason," he spoke in his usual condescending tone, "the reason as to why my little queen is upset."

Fredrick was sweating bullets now. "sh-she's upset?" he asked, attempting to feign ignorance and escape the situation. 'Stupid fool' Alucard thought. His aura grew dark, flooding the room with his shadows. "You, dare LIE to me?" Alucard stepped forward. Fredrick was panicking now, "y-y-you, you can't hurt me; I hold your contracts. I am the Hellsing heir!"

Alucard grinned, "Foolish man, my bondage died with Sir Integra, I only serve now out of respect to her …" he laughed, terrifying Fredrick further, "that and I was bored." Alucard waited for his reaction, Integra would have performed beautifully; pounding the desk with her fist, a hard look in her eyes as she harshly reprimanded him for his attitude. Truly she was a worthy master.

Fredrick disappointed, doing a marvellous impression of that blonde wannabe in the white suit, what was his name, it had some sort connection to chocolate? He screamed and attempted to shoot him, screaming his worthlessness to the world. Alucard disarmed him; literally. Fredrick lie broken on the floor, Alucard looked down at the pathetic piece of mewling postulant flesh, "you the Hellsing heir? You no more deserve the title than, Integra's treacherous uncle did."

Fredrick gained enough sense in his panic addled brain to question, "What finally made you care?" Alucard bent down and glared at the decrepit old man, "because, you lecherous fuck, you pissed off Seras; only I'm allowed to do that." A shot fired through the bleeding man's skull, "truer words you've never spoken, Alucard, my Darling King."

Alucard turned to see the most beautiful sight; His Queen, framed in the doorway, glaring madly down the barrel of his jackal, sight still trained on where Fredrick's head used to be. Her shadows spinning about her in a mad dance, tossing her hair around face and causing her long, black dress to ripple about her. He bowed, as he once would have to Integra, "Yes, My Queen."


	2. Alucard is bored of waiting

It took several weeks for the Beaurocrats to cut through all the red tape. Alucard got bored again waiting, so he decided to help the process along. Seras knew that they'd regret taking so long now; she watched on in amusement as her King tormented the pencil pushers and desk jockeys. His harassment wasn't anything threatening, more like pranks. He phased in through walls, appeared out of nowhere if they tried to do anything other than deal with the new management issues.

Seras started to become bored waiting as well, she began remembering Walter, betrayer though he was he had been an efficient and good man. They knew all that Walter had done was simply so he could fight Alucard. She smiled as she remembered that Walter had made sure that he took the last of the Nazi with him; that was their Angel of Death. Seras huffed, Walter would have had this dealt with by now. She heard Alucard's dark chuckling behind her and turned to him.

"You are both frustrated and sad, My Queen, why is this?" Alucard must be bored again, he was upside down with only the fringe of his coat obeying gravity. He had appeared before Integra like this several times, she had found amusement in it, the new people found it disturbing. "The way it was, I miss it. I even miss the Wild geese."

A shadow formed in the corner, "you called Milady?" It amused Alucard that Seras kept the essence of Pip Bernadatt free from the rest of what she consumed, "Your pet is here, My Queen; maybe we should make him the head of Hellsing?" Pip laughed, "oh, god, please no. Miss Seras already gets me to train the top recruits." Alucard looked at Seras, this was new to him, Although that was unsurprising as he never showed any interest in the soldiers. Seras shrugged, "beats me having to do it and the Wild geese were the best we've ever had here." Alucard shrugged, He'd been picking up mannerisms from Seras over the many years they'd been together.

Pip disappeared to go train the men and Alucard pulled Seras close to him; Their relationship was a recent thing, only the last few decades or so. Alucard remembered how it had happened.

He remembered it was around the time he had returned from his 30 year absence, Seras had grown into her power even more. She was less of a struggling fledgling and closer to a true noseferatu. It became even more obvious when Integra had sent them on a mission, Search and destroy, it was a nest of a few hundred gouls and three vampires. Seras had danced through the hordes, a mad look in her eyes and a manic grin on her face, her shadow arm whipping around her as she tore them apart. Alucard had just watched the beautiful display as his once fledgling decimated the small army of shambling dead. When they tracked down the vampires Seras fell back a step, Alucard looked at her curiously. "I thought you'd like to destroy them, my master." She had that kitten look on her face, made all the more beautiful with blood spattered across her face.

Alucard was tempted but he wanted to see how she handled herself against the three vampires, "No police girl, I've spent the last 30 years killing. You may have them." The way her face lit up made it even better as she exclaimed, "yes! My master!" she leapt into battle, shadows trailing behind her. She quickly took out the first vampire by impaling him through the heart with her arm; just as Alucard had done when they first met, she spun, bringing her shadows around to decapitate the second vampire. The third vampire had had enough sense to flee when they were talking but Seras just pulled her Harkonnen from her shadows and shot him down in a beautiful explosion.

Seras smiled in Alucards arms, "you're thinking of our first mission together after the Nazi incident, aren't you?" she giggled, she looked up at her King, their crimson eyes meeting, he smiled, "yes, my Queen, you looked so beautiful." They shared a chaste kiss, Seras grinned and brought her King back down for something a little less behaved. Several minutes later they heard someone clear their throat, the broke apart to look at Pip, who stood there looking a little sheepish. "Ahem, they've decided on a new Head of the Hellsing organization, they're waiting on you two for approval, they seem to want you two to like this one." Seras grinned and fixed her clothes, "they're probably hoping that we won't kill this one," she giggled, taking Alucard's gloved hand in her own, he didn't need to wear the gloves anymore but he kept them in remembrance of Integra, "Come along Pond, let's go meet the newbie."


	3. Reunion?

Phasing up through the floor, the two vampires had decided to look their best, Alucard in his favourite red outfit and Seras was in a three piece pinstripe suit with a matching fedora and red tie to match Alucard. They made a striking pair. Seras called Pip from the shadows at her feet, a dramatic and unnecessary move but it made her happy.

The congregation in the massive study all stared at "Hellsing's pet vampires" and wondered how the hell the old pervert had lasted as long as he did. Seras spoke up, one eye visible, glaring at the humans, "Where's the newbie?" A tall thin man stepped forward, he wore a simple outfit of jeans and a blue shirt, completed by a black silk tie. He gave a bow, "I am the newbie, as you put it, Miss Victoria, James Wingates Hellsing but of course we know that I am not a true Hellsing."

'He reminds me of Walter' Seras thought to Alucard, 'I had noticed it as well' he replied, 'his essence smells familiar,' Seras scented him as well, 'he does smell nostalgic… something from my earliest fledgling years.' The vampires circled James, like they were judging a prize poodle at a dog show, they stopped in front of him, looked at each other before proclaiming, "He'll do."

The entire room let off a sigh of relief, Alucard approached the new 'Master' "What weapon do you use?" James thought about it, "I've always enjoyed designing guns," he paused and Alucard seemed to be waiting for something, "but I remembered the stories of the Hellsing's top human agent, The Angel of Death, and I found myself being drawn to learn his techniques." Alucard nodded sagely and phased through the floor, Seras pinned James with a look, "I wear what I want or I'll shoot you too," she faded away into the shadows.

Pip went over to James and clapped a shadowy hand on his shoulder, "Zey like you!" he disappeared too in a swirl of shadows and echoing laughter. James everyone else in the room sweatdropped and looked at the newest Hellsing, He just smiled softly as if everything was perfect and walked to the desk, Hesitating slightly before sitting in the wingback chair, "now that that is over, everyone, get out."

James was relieved that they had approved of him, unlike his predecessor he remembered that they only served in memory of Sir Integra. She had been a formidable woman which both vampires loved. He was grateful that the two still stayed and didn't begrudge them for shooting the old perv. He personally felt that all the paperwork he'd had to deal with because of it was worth it. He knew it was Miss Victoria's "birthday" soon but was uncertain what he should do about it, he was inclined to commemorate it in some way. He called for Alucard who slid out of nowhere, upside down as he seemed to be doing lately, "you called, James?"

James was a little uncertain how he should broach the subject, he decided to just come out with it, "I was curious as to what to do for Miss Victoria's birthday, it's soon, I believe. I was just hoping you might have some insights into the matter." Alucard was amused at this, "I was going to get her some more elegant weapons than the weapon that Walter made her 200 years ago" James pondered this, "yes, it doesn't quite suit her anymore. Were you thinking of something similar to your jackal?"

Alucard just grinned, now this was a familiar situation, "Maybe one handgun and another sniper rifle, I think she'd enjoy it," he paused for a second and some memory crossed his face and it went dead pan, "do NOT get her clothes or jewellery, ever." and with a bow he walked through the wall.

James thought to himself, 'I'm certain I don't want to know'


	4. Male Bonding?

Seras had calmed since James had replaced the old perv, shooting the old creep had helped greatly. Today she had decided to wear leather pants with a red off the shoulder long sleeved top, a white fedora and knee high stiletto boots finished off her ensemble.

Appearing from behind James when he called to watch his reaction as he tried not to jump lifted her mood, "Yes, James?" she asked not even trying to hide her smile. "Ah, Miss Victoria, I am aware that it is your 'Birthday' soon and I was taken by the idea of celebrating it in some way, would you like that?" James asked.  
Sera's expression was one of her now rare, honest smiles. "That would be wonderful, James, make it a grand occasion but still fun and I might just decide to like you." With an impish grin she phased through the floor. James smiled as a muffled shriek floated up through the floor, Seras had surprized one of the maids.

Later in the evening the mood in the room was tense when Alucard entered, he came through the wall space just beside the door, "Do you ever use doors like you're supposed to?" Alucard smirked and simply said, "If I don't have to, why should I?" James rubbed at his eyes tiredly, "Fair enough."

Sighing heavily James leant back in the wingback chair, "She wants a grand occasion that's still fun, is that even possible?" His eyes light up and an evil grin graces his face, "I've got an Idea, an awful idea, I've got a wonderful, awful idea…" there was a silence as Alucard's brain just goes 'What the hell?' before he ventured cautiously, "Did you just quote 'The Grinch who stole Christmas'?"

James just deadpanned as he replied, "Yes, yes I did," Alucard was still in a fog of 'what the?' so his voice was distant, "I did not realise you watched such things, Seras had made me watch it, calling it a 'classic' and such."

"It is a classic, if you don't like it you can stick it in your blood bag and suck it" James shot back. Alucard blinked a couple of times before roaring with laughter.  
James let him go for a couple of minutes but the vampire showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, "Alucard, shut up, now help me plan this…"


	5. Party times!

It was the night of Seras's Birthday. The entire organization was in on the fun.

James was hosting a dinner; The chef he had hired to cook the food was a world renown madman, The chef was known as Heston. Heston had a reputation of giving his guests a unique experience, This night's dinner had been themed on Gothic Horror stories.

The first thing presented to the guests was a Jekyll and Hyde cocktail, which was pretty potent and had even the vampires buzzed. A few lightweight guests were pretty tipsy when the first dish was presented. It was a blood based dish themed from Bram Stokers' Dracula, which had Seras giggling as Alucard grinned. Second Course was themed on Frankenstein while the third course had a Snow white theme to it. There were little toadstool shaped hookah type things which held a voice altering gas which had everyone at the table in hysterics. Dessert was a delicious mind-fuck as it was Ice creams and such but looked exactly like a continental breakfast. Everything was delicious, even for the vampire's whose meals had to be blood based for them to be able to eat it.

After the Dinner, which in itself was entertaining, James announced that there was to be a costumed after party in the ballroom. It was a 'come as you aren't' themed event and even Alucard was in on the fun turning up as Father Anderson, much to the amusement of Seras who had dressed up as the power puff girl Bubbles. Pip couldn't change what he was wearing so he put on cat ears and a tail.

There were wax works of horror monsters and villains around the room and the whole place was done up like with the idea to give the guests a thrill, Alucard adding his own personal creep factor into it. Seras had simply adored all her presents but especially loved the new lethal toys she had gotten from Alucard and James; Alucard had given her a more elegant version of his jackal, while James had given her a personalized sniper rifle and a twelve inch, blessed silver, military blade with a knuckle duster guard.

Seras would have had a heart attack, If her heart still beat that is, when James had given her his presents. James's costume was something to behold. He looked spectacular in black, He had dressed as Mortica Addams. His costume so perfect it couldn't be considered drag, more of a gender bender moment of extreme skill. He held himself with all the poise and grace of his chosen character. You could barely tell it was him.

Alucard had stared at him for ages before James/Mortica struck, Turing on the charm James attacked the stunned vampire with innuendos and playful flirting until the vampire broke down and chased Seras around the room because she had broken down into hysterical giggles at Alucard's reaction to his torment.

There was a ripple of silence as one of the wax works moved; The model of Freddy Kruger started to slowly move through the crowd, It was soon joined by the rest of the models… Someone somewhere screamed and another anonymous person yelled, "Run! Run for your lives! It's a room of Death!"  
There was panic and pandemonium while the Nobles and diplomats ran around like headless chooks while those of the Hellsing organization pissed themselves laughing as their teammates chased them around the ballroom, dressed as their favourite horror baddies.

The one's not in on the joke left soon afterwards in a huff which just made it all the more hilarious and those of Hellsing Partied on through the dawn and into the day. Seras and James were standing off from the dance floor sharing a quiet moment drinking when a rather drunk soldier stumbles up to them and starts trying to chat up James, Seras hides her laughter as James plays along, giggling and flirting before, through some unseen signal, Alucard turns up as Gomez Addams and Tangos James across the floor. The two put on a spectacular show to a huge round of applause, James finally excuses himself to head for bed and the party slowly dies down until the two vampires are all who remain.

"Happy Birthday, My Queen," Alucard says with a kiss.  
"Best Birthday ever," Seras responds with a grin before whispering into her King's ear, "Now, take me to your dungeon and make this night perfect."

The two fade from the ballroom leaving only the sound of masculine laughter.


	6. Hangovers and orders

The soldiers that had missed out on the party did not envy the collective hangover of mythic proportions that had the entire organization subdued.

"Alucard, if you are only here to make a nuisance of yourself because you find my hangover funny I _will_ subject you to the most sadistic and evil punishment I can think of." James snarled as he slowly went through paperwork, glaring at the madly grinning pain in the ass vampire over the top of his sunglasses.

Alucard's grin widened a little at that, his new master was almost just right, not as _proper_ as his beloved Sir Integra but good in his own way. It was like traits of Integra and Walter had merged and formed James, "your human predicament may amuse me but that is not the entire reason I am here," that was as far as he was explaining.

James sighed in frustration and put his head down on the desk, not even bothering to look at the vampire, "If you are here because you managed to piss off Miss Victoria again I am not going to be sympathetic," he growled, honestly the stupid red beanpole _loved_ to annoy one of the few beings that didn't want to strangle him at some point during every interaction, "You know what? I'm going to make me happy and send you off to investigate the disappearances that have been occurring in the village of…" he checked the report, "Cheddar, seriously? A village named after a cheese… whatever it's not the weirdest thing out there," He eyed a particular red pillar of weird before continuing, "You will take three men with you to guard you when you sleep and to help with the leg work. You will _not_ randomly kill everything that seems a threat. You are to discover what is happening and then _after_ you have evidence of what's going on in that village you will contact me for further orders" He eyed the vampire carefully before ending the conversation in a way that had become as trademark for him as '_search and destroy'_ had been for Integra, "Now bugger off."

Chuckling Alucard placed his hand over his heart and bowed shallowly before fading from sight, his disembodied voice the last thing to go, "Yes, my master"  
James the spot Alucard had previously occupied a dispassionate glare, "ever the master of the dramatic." He sighed before continuing with his paperwork.

James had only been partially right about the other part of Alucard's reason being Seras, the real reason being he hadn't wanted to wake his Queen but as Alucard silently slipped into the room he saw she had awoken, "Hello Sweetie," she called from the nest of blankets she had formed around herself on the couch, to watch Doctor Who it seemed. Alucard grinned and crossed the room to sit at her side before saying, "James has given me a mission to the village where we first met, I'm to leave immediately after I collect three men for the job, could you have Pip collect them for me?"

Seras smiled and nodded, still watching the show, and Pip materialized behind her shoulder before disappearing off after he had been told what was needed of him. Two hours later and Alucard was travelling with his coffin in the back of one of the organization's personnel trucks with two other soldiers while the third drove learning their functions.

The one with black hair and scar on his chin was named 'Static' and worked the array of technical equipment that had been brought with them.

The blond with an impressive amount of freckles dusting his cheeks was named 'Ozzy' and he was in charge of the security of the group.

The one driving with brown hair and glasses and he was to do the majority of the grunt work and was named 'bugs'

It was a quiet drive, the soldiers somewhat intimidated by the tall vampire and they were rather relieved when they passed the sign reading "Cheddar, next left turn"

They had arrived.


End file.
